blmerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Truelo
Truelo is a world and a large unination located in irregularly formed solar system containing a semi-sequence yellow star. The natives of the planet known as Trulian are a species much like the humans of Earth'.' Truelo runs in a Democratic society with elected officials. The officials and the people will decide laws, galactic actions, and more to preserve Truelo. Majority of a vote wins. Appearance 'Anatomy' Trulians are very much like humans, only slightly stronger and more agile, Trualians are as well taller and slightly heavier. Trulians do not grow as much hair as humans do, leaving only normal amounts on the head, and leaving barely any on the rest of the body. The Trulian immune system is also stronger than that of a normal humans, making it fight off a human disease faster and cure most human diseases without medicene such as small pox. Trulian sex organs are the same as a humans, making reproduction the same as humans. Truelo has a larger mass than Earth, making the gravity slightly stronger. A most common disease known as A.S.B. plagues Truelo causing it's victims to grow backwards. Not necessarly getting smaller and younger, but make the skin peel off as if it were forming on the skin, organs shrinking and bleeding, etc. Over two million carry the disease and over ten million have died from it. It still ravages the planet. 'World' The Trulian homeworld is 1.4 AU from it's sun, the mass is slightly larger than Earth, but with three Mercury sized moons. Truelo is very cold, very Antarctic like conditions with temperature dropping to -140C and rising to -20C. The world has few plant life but enough to harbor food. A lot of the planet is frozen soil, with a massive continent and a massive ocean on it's backside. The atmosphere of Truelo is very odd, there are clouds but they're like mirrors, they reflect the sun's rays instead of trapping it on land. Weather Weather on Truelo is much like weather in the Antarctic on Earth, only Truelo has developed it's own natural disasters due to it's smaller planet size and three moons. Snow-Devils are basically a tornado developed upon the snow, due to one of the moons orbiting opposite of the other two, it creates a whirling wind of snow that can freeze anything three times below the lowest temperature recorded. Tectonic plates occur but ever so slowly, the reason behind this is that it's so cold, it cools many parts of the mantle slowing movement. The reflecting clouds are made up of CO2 and HO2 particles, with HO2 reflecting and the CO2 keeping the HO2 cool and afloat. Plant Life Very few plants grow on Truelo, such as small shrubs that have a plastic-like overcoat. Inside the plant grows a thick bread-like substance that can be manufactured to drink or eat, it's known as Opera. The plant grows with heat energy, instead of UV rays from the sun, it digs it's roots down into the ground and takes in all the heat it can to convert it to energy and unfreeze water. Architecture Trulian architecture has been the same for thousands of years; complex, compact, and efficient, similar to modern human architecture. Trulians base most of their buildings out of a strong stone-like element called Euphia; it's stronger than concrete and lighter than asphalt. 'Compact, Complex, and Efficient' Throughout their history, Trulians have always tried to make things compact yet efficient and complex to do more. Doing this lead to scientific breakthroughs quickly and the advance in their technology. Sometimes things can be a hassle though, this means that building will be smaller depending on how many people will be in them. An office building will have small corridors and a small work space, since the introduction to humans, things have becoming less compact inside the social idea of life. Scientific idea's still remain compact to conserve resources. History Truelo never experienced the dark ages that humanity has once, meaning their technology advanced much faster than humanities. What brought Truelo together was a single belief that there was a one god who looked over them and promised them their own heaven, even the wicked and the good. Since the Trulians have met the Humans, many have started to believe in atheism or buddhism. There was a great war that came about in human revolution time, 1476, ann Trulian revolution time, 2016. 'The Great War of Truelo' The Great of Truelo was a massive battle the insued over whether the political parties of the nation should be a monarchy or communism. The side of the monarchy argued that they need a leader to support them in their effort, but many feared it would lead to separation of the nation if a corrupt hand ruled. The side of the communist party believed that the people should have all power and everyone should have their own share of everything. This caused great tension between the parties and eventually one lashed out with violence. In 2016, the monarchy party fire bombed a communist meeting. It killed two of the major party activists and many party members. A war had commenced and millions died in a struggle to kill the other. Eventually in 2021, many believes the fighting should stop and brought the monarchy party and communist party together and combined the two create a Democractic party for the nation, everyone agree'd. Many years later, the nation accepted Capitalist ideal's into their laws. The people control the government, but everyone can keep their own share if they wish, and the people will elect a leader, and the leader's official's. 'Military' The Trulian Military contains all features a military should have. All troops are assigned 10 Levels of P.C.Vests-Suits (Powered Combat-t.) Level 1 being the lightest, and mainly for privates, and level 10 for on-field generals Elite troopers are given an armor above all else. Level 7-10 vest-suits are assigned to security guards at any complex or security detail for VIPs. The Trulian military consists of 10 levels through every type of offense/defense. 'Power Combat Vest-Suit '''Levels 1-10 '''Level 1: '''Simple padding, still able to absorb energy blasts and hold itself against shrapnel/debris '''Level 2: '''Padding is illongated slightly, and able to absorb much more energy, including trace amounts of kinetic to prevent bone fractures and bruising. '''Level 3:' Padding is same length, abosrbs more energy, and more kinetic energy,will notify user when armor is failing. Level '''4: Padding on shoulders to lower arm is now connected with elastic-like material which dissolved slight kinetic energy, and prevents full on burn from blasts. '''Level 5: Padding on legs are now fulled connected with elastic material, dissolving much more kineti energy, suit informs user of status after every large amount of damage, such as high falls or being shit twice. Level 6: '''Padding now fully connected arounds arms, and stretched up towards the neck, elastic-material is replaced however with a more efficient version, dissolving much more kinetic energy, absorbing more energy, and more explosive blast. Informs user of radioactive material. '''Level 7: '''Armor is now fully suited, and the plastic-like material for padding is replaced with a light, durable metal, capable of all previously said, and will try to reassesitate the user one if in a situation. '''Level 8: '''Head gear is now replaced with a helmet containg the entire head, with a filter that lasts four hours. Weapon is attached to the suit with a light blast-cannon. '''Level 9: '''Head gear's filter lasts 12 hours, and contains two hours of breathable air in a unbreathable environment. Weapon is attached to the suit with a medium blast-cannon with laser designation. '''Level 10: Entire suit is encased, dismantling without a code activates self-destruct, breathable air for six hours, filter fixed for 18 hours. Weapon is attached to the suit with a large blast-cannon, laser designation, and wrist-rocket. Elite: All of the above is included in the Elite, the Elite however has a cloaking ability and a spring-loaded blade in the left arm. This is all entirely for the infantry unit, it may change over time and may not be entirely accurate as new ideas will emerge. Category:Old Canon